politicraftfandomcom-20200214-history
The Brotherhood of Steel
t The Brotherhood of Steel After the loss on Bloody Sunday and the Roman Exodus from their original base, The SPQR sought for themselves a new beginning in a new land. This included for them a mass change in governing. After a long and strenuous debate, this is what became of it: The Brotherhood of Steel We are a people seeking prosperity and redemption from our disgrace and a new and, hopefully, more peaceful life. Current Leaders: drydog - Head Paladin Architectbear - Head Knight and High Elder N/A - Head Scribe Oyvey - High Inquisitor Phogolog - Operations Officer Constitution of Government SECTION 1: The Tribune The government is operated by a Tribune of five who control the dispensation of jobs, government resources, and justice. Each Tribune member operates their own branch of governing. In the event that a Tribune member is offline or otherwise inactive for their duties, the Tribune will vote on issues in their stead. The Head Paladin is in charge of the building and maintaining of the defenses of the Brotherhood as well as managing diplomatic situations for the brothers. The Head Knight is responsible for making, maintaining, and enchanting weapons and armor for the Brotherhood and is also responsible for maintaining the peace during peacetime and for assembling a defensive/offensive force during war. The Operations Officer is responsible for the gathering and maintenance of gathering resources for the Brotherhood The High Inquisitor is in charge of interrogation and intelligence within the Brotherhood and is not restricted by very many of the Brotherhood's code when the situation calls for it The Head Scribe is responsible for the development and maintenance of any and all technology in the Brotherhood, as well as the allocation(s) of material(s) for this purpose and others, should the Head Scribe feel that his intervention in the matter is needed The High Elder of the Tribune is the official leader of the Brotherhood, and is a title bestowed upon a member of the Tribune. They are changed only when the current acting Elder grows tired of the job. The only perk of being the Elder is the ability to override the Tribune with voting matters In the event a member of the Tribune has been offline or otherwise inactive for a period of time to be determined by the other members of the Tribune, the Tribune can remove said member with a 3/5 vote OR with the nod of the Elder of the Tribune. SECTION 2: The Brothers The Brothers are the life blood of the Brotherhood. Without them, we are nothing. Everyone must be together or we will fall alone. With that, everyone can be independent, but there must always be a loyalty to one another. We must work together in order for the Brotherhood to survive. If you are not working with the government, you must be working in one form or another. Idlers will not go unnoticed. You are allowed to work for yourself, but you are required to defend the Brotherhood when the time of war rises. SECTION 3: Foreign Policy and War We are an isolationist group. The current Tribune hold a deep belief that faction relations eventually lead into war, and thus, will discontinue all relations with factions, be them friendly or otherwise. We do not accept visitors to the faction base(s) and if you are seen within 100 blocks of faction borders, you will be killed on sight. This violation of our policy will be considered an act of war. Speaking of war, our war policy is an immediate kill on sight for all members of that faction, along with a call to arms for all brothers to help to defend or to attack according to the will of the Master-at-Arms or the Tribune. We will declare war on another nation for these terms: -giving away coords/secrets -warmongering towards us -threats -violation of policy These also apply to kicking out brothers. History of the Brotherhood June 1st, 2014 - Faction created June 15th, 2014 - War with SRHF June 16th, 2014 - High Elder Draiden resigns June 17th, 2014 - War with everyone, apparently.